19 ans plus tard
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: Cela faisait déjà dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans... Et pourtant, c'était comme si c'était hier.


**19 ans plus tard.**

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était ce jour-là qu'ils avaient réalisé quelle date c'était, aucun ne le savait réellement. Ils avaient simplement réalisé qu'aujourd'hui, c'était un anniversaire. Pas celui d'une personne, même pas celui d'un chiffre rond. Mais c'était un anniversaire tout de même. C'était étrange, parfois, de faire remonter les souvenirs de cette façon.

Ils fouillaient dans leurs placards, dans leurs poches, dans les tiroirs de bureaux. Chacun se demandait pourquoi il le faisait, tandis que partout dans le pays, ses anciens camarades faisaient de même.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

Luna Scamander s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle était sur le point de prouver l'existence des nargoles. Elle savait que l'un d'entre eux était caché derrière cette feuille, et elle allait le capturer pour le prouver. Évidemment, cela démontait sa théorie qu'ils vivaient dans les cornes d'éruptifs lorsqu'ils ne tournaient pas autour des têtes de sorciers, mais c'était déjà beaucoup de montrer à la communauté sorcière qu'elle avait raison.

Et puis, comme viennent les idées, sans prévenir, sans réellement être attendues, elle s'était souvenue que c'était le 5 octobre. Finalement, c'était une date comme une autre. Enfin, presque. C'était ce jour-là où Luna avait commencé à se faire des amis. Des amis à vie. Finalement, ce jour, c'était beaucoup pour elle.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, et au milieu de friandises pour attirer des ronflaks cornus, et d'appeaux pour endormir les éruptifs, elle mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

C'était une petite pièce, ressemblant à un Gallion, sauf que ça n'en était pas un. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, souriant doucement, et le remit à sa place.

De temps à autre, cela fait du bien de se rappeler d'où l'on venait, pour savoir où aller.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

Hermione soupira, et laissa son dos tomber doucement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses enfants avaient toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir de travailler alors qu'on était samedi. Et puis, elle se rappela avec un petit sursaut qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard. Rose, aujourd'hui, allait découvrir Pré-au-Lard, tandis qu'Hugo devait attendre encore deux ans.

La coïncidence ne tarda pas à lui sauter aux yeux. Elle se redressa lentement, et regarda le calendrier magique du mur de son bureau. Aujourd'hui était bel et bien le fameux week-end.

Elle se leva, et alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Lui aussi était au travail. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard attiraient un nombre impressionnait d'élèves, et le magasin de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qui se trouvait dans l'unique village cent pour cent sorcier de l'Ecosse se devait être ouvert ce jour-là. Ron était certainement là-bas, essayant de retenir les élèves qui voulaient repartir avec des articles gratuitement.

Elle tira une chaise à elle, et grimpa dessus. Tous les souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait pas pu ranger, par faute de temps ou par faute d'endroit où les mettre, se trouvaient dans un carton, au fin fond de son placard.

Elle finit par trouver la boîte, poussiéreuse, et l'ouvrit doucement. Le faux Gallion était tombé tout au fond, mais elle finit par mettre la main dessus. Elle se rappela l'enchantement qu'elle avait lancé dessus pour qu'il chauffe lorsqu'un rendez-vous était fixé. Elle se rappela que la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été le premier pas d'Hermione pour s'élever contre l'autorité des professeurs. Il faut dire qu'Ombrage méritait bien cela.

Elle regarda encore quelques instants la pièce avant de se décider. Retournant dans son bureau, elle le fixa magiquement à une photo de Ron, Harry et elle, qui datait de leur cinquième année. Puis, elle se remit au travail.

De temps à autre, cela fait du bien de se rappeler d'où l'on venait, pour savoir où aller.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

Harry relut pour la troisième fois la lettre que venait de lui envoyer Lily. Il sourit, entendant d'ici la colère dans la voix de sa petite dernière, furieuse d'apprendre qu'elle devait encore attendre deux ans avant de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard. Si Lily avait eu le choix, elle aurait été la première de la famille, pour être sûre de tout découvrir avant ses frères.

Il la comprenait tout à fait, évidemment. Lui-même n'était officiellement pas autorisé à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Officieusement, c'était une autre histoire.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, pour y mettre la lettre de Lily. D'autres lettres de ses enfants s'y entassaient. C'était celles qu'il recevait lorsqu'il était au travail, qu'il rangeait puis oubliait. Des souvenirs s'entassaient aussi dans ce tiroir, et comme toujours, il eut un regard pour le Gallion de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes à travailler sur un dossier avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer. Le faux Gallion trottait toujours dans sa tête, et il se sentit obligé d'ouvrir à nouveau le tiroir et de l'en sortir.

Il le fit tourner sur son bureau avant de comprendre pourquoi l'objet le captivait tant.

Déjà dix-neuf ans que l'Armée de Dumbledore était née. Un premier pas pour s'élever contre le Ministère, et Voldemort. Un premier pas pour grandir dans un monde en guerre. Un premier pas pour apprendre à enseigner, et à parler devant un public captif.

Il se rappelait des progrès de chacun, et parfois, se demandait où ils auraient été, après la guerre, sans ces quelques cours. Ce n'était pas tant une façon de se lancer des fleurs. Mais il se demandait si ceux qui étaient à Poudlard lorsque Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir auraient cru possible de se battre s'il n'avait pas essayé de leur prouver qu'ils en étaient capables. Luna, Neville, les frères Crivey… Tant d'élèves encore là, et bien d'autres perdus. C'était lors de l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'Harry avait compris qu'il adorait enseigner la Défense. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en tant qu'Auror, à présent.

Il reposa le faux Gallion à sa place, dans le tiroir, et retourna à son dossier. Le sourire en plus aux lèvres.

De temps à autre, cela fait du bien de se rappeler d'où l'on venait, pour savoir où aller.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

- Hep, toi, enlève ta main de cet objet, ou je serai obligé de te la couper ! s'exclama Ron.

- Et il ne plaisante pas ! assura la voix de son frère, de l'autre côté du rideau.

Ron réussit à ne pas sourire, tandis que l'élève, dont cela devait être la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, déguerpissait en courant. Il attendait que Rose vienne le voir. Elle bougonnerait d'être obligée de faire un crochet pour voir son père, mais il savait qu'en réalité, elle adorait ça, même si elle était trop fière pour le dire devant ses amis.

Il reprit sa place derrière le comptoir, et se prépara à encaisser les nombreux élèves qui venaient faire les emplettes. Poudlard avait changé de concierge, et selon ce qui se soufflait dans la ville et parmi les professeurs, tous les élèves cherchaient le moyen de le rendre fou avant la fin de l'année. Et s'ils faisaient cela avec les produits de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, il faudrait de sacrés nerfs au concierge pour tenir plus d'un mois.

Il profita d'une diminution de clients pour réfléchir un peu.

Il avait compris quel jour c'était depuis déjà quelques heures, mais c'était le premier moment où il pouvait réellement y penser.

Dix-neuf ans. Le temps passait bien trop vite. Il se rappelait de cette idée, d'Harry la niant en bloc, et d'à quel point elle avait été utile. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches, et en ressortit le fameux et faux Gallion. Il le déposa sur le comptoir, et le regarda. Toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient élevées contre Ombrage… Elles étaient toutes formidables.

Sauf Edgecombe, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ses souvenirs en y pensant.

Ce fut Rose qui le sortit de ses souvenirs, le faisant sursauter.

- C'est quoi ? Le premier Gallion que tu as gagné ?

Il sourit, faisant le tour du comptoir pour embrasser sa fille, malgré ses protestations.

- Non. C'est bien plus que le premier Gallion que j'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front. Tout se passe bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Plutôt. Dis, je peux prendre ce que je veux ?

Son père hocha la tête, toujours souriant, avant de remettre son Gallion à sa place.

De temps à autre, cela fait du bien de se rappeler d'où l'on venait, pour savoir où aller.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

- Et vous, quel est le plus grand accomplissement de votre vie ? Quel match a le plus compté ?

Ginny sourit, comme toujours lorsqu'on lui posait la question. Dans ces cas-là, elle sortait une de ses photos de famille, et répondait au joueur, qui généralement se rappelait de l'un de ses matchs et voulait parler avec Ginny de ses prouesses lors de l'un de ceux-ci, que si elle était fière de chacun de ses matchs, rien ne pouvait égaler le bonheur qu'elle ressentait avec sa famille. Elle partit donc à la recherche d'une photo de famille, tandis que le joueur, après avoir répondu à chacune de ses questions et dit qu'il rêverait d'accomplir une grande carrière dans une équipe internationale, attendait que l'ancienne star de Quidditch lui réponde.

Elle sortit instinctivement la photo qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts, réalisant vite qu'elle faisait une erreur en y jetant un coup d'œil.

- Une petite minute, s'excusa-t-elle en repartant à l'assaut de ses poches.

Mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, et elle s'excusa bien vite du joueur, pour aller s'asseoir sur les tribunes qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. La photo datait de sa quatrième année. Toute l'Armée de Dumbledore était présente. Certains, depuis, les avaient quittés.

Elle se rappelait comme si ça s'était passé la veille les longues heures d'entraînement. Le cacher aux professeurs, et surtout à Ombrage, s'entraîner, s'améliorer… C'était des souvenirs exceptionnels, malgré les temps difficiles, et les pertes déplorées.

Elle sortit aussi la photo de sa famille, et les mit côte à côte. D'un côté, une vingtaine d'amis. De l'autre, cinq membres de la famille qu'elle avait construite avec l'aide d'Harry. Elle sourit, les remit dans sa poche, se promettant de retrouver son Gallion le soir-même, et d'encadrer photo et Gallion dans son bureau, à la Gazette. Puis, elle se leva, se demandant comment se passait la sortie d'Albus à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était sûre qu'il apprécierait la coïncidence de date.

De temps à autre, cela fait du bien de se rappeler d'où l'on venait, pour savoir où aller.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

Neville adorait les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Le château se vidait, et les professeurs pouvaient se permettre de se promener dans les couloirs sans être à l'affût d'élèves à punir. Il avait refusé d'accompagner certains de ses collègues, préférant passer la journée à Poudlard, pour profiter du château, sa seconde maison. Il aimait bien cela, pour se remémorer ses souvenirs.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé voir le septième étage. Aujourd'hui, il allait remédier à cela.

Il savait tout à fait quel jour on était. Il n'oubliait pas les dates, pas plus qu'il n'oubliait les événements importants de sa vie. L'Armée de Dumbledore était un événement important. Harry avait su lui donner confiance en lui, et lui prouver qu'il était capable de bien plus que ce qu'il croyait. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soient arrivées. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Qu'il avait toutes les raisons de croire en ses capacités, et qu'il était un très bon sorcier.

Cela datait d'il y a déjà dix-neuf ans, mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les rassemblements secrets, les fois où il avait réussi à lancer un sort. Sa volonté de se battre, son envie de faire plus, d'y arriver. Et il l'avait fait. Son rôle n'était pas celui d'Harry, mais il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Plus, sa grand-mère était fière de ce qu'il avait fait, durant la seconde guerre des sorciers.

Il ôta sa main de la tapisserie, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il voulait regarder son faux Gallion, perdu au milieu de la paperasse qui s'entassait sur les étagères. Mais il voulait le voir. Pour se convaincre que c'était bien réel – et bien derrière lui.

C'était amusant que le souvenir ressurgisse exactement dix-neuf ans après la fondation de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais Neville ne se préoccupait pas de la coïncidence. Ce qui lui plaisait, c'était de savoir qu'il avait pu faire tout ce qu'il avait accompli.

Il tourna dans un couloir, et soupira. Évidemment, la journée devait être gâchée par deux élèves turbulents.

- Scott et Potter ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu James partir pour Pré-au-Lard… Ce gamin était pire que tous ses ancêtres réunis.

En se voyant endosser le rôle du professeur alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses souvenirs d'élève, Neville sourit.

De temps à autre, cela fait du bien de se rappeler d'où l'on venait, pour savoir où aller.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruting._

La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis, ils auraient certainement oublié ce week-end, cette date précise. Mais le temps de quelques minutes, quelques heures, d'une journée, ils avaient fait un bond dans le temps, et s'étaient rappelé de leur amitié, et de tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Malgré les années, les souvenirs n'étaient pas partis.

Ça avait du bon de pouvoir compter sur sa mémoire pour de telles anecdotes.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur.<strong>

_Encore un petit OS pour aujourd'hui, dont le disclaimer est à nouveau pour Rowling. Et maintenant, je m'arrête là, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas trop abuser, non plus. Ce serait bien que j'aie de l'inspiration pour mieux que ça, mais passons._

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié retourner avec nos anciens membres de l'AD, et je vous dis à, peut-être, bientôt. (Ah, et j'ai eu la flemme de relire. Peut-être que je le ferai ce soir.)_


End file.
